Talk:Vaati
The advertisements on the right and tools on the left are going on to the articles page and are blocking some of text. This might just be only my computer, but I assume that this is not the case. I can't figure out how to fix it. Does any one else have an idea? Prezintenden(babble) 20:46, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Never mind. I somehow did get it repaired. Uh... it's doing it on my computer too!!! HELP!! OoT Cameo Should we mention his appearance in Kakariko in Oot? --Thefiercedeity 22:14, 7 December 2007 (UTC) I've never heard about this, what do you mean? Happyjoe5 22:46, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Well it isn't really a cameo as such, In the shooing range while Adult link, on a wall is a row of three posters with a picture of what has an etreme resemblance to Vaati.--Thefiercedeity 04:58, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Can someone please get me an image of Minish Vaati? It would really help this article. :The sprite is all I can think of... --AuronKaizer 00:55, 13 August 2008 (UTC) pic is that a picture from the manga? the thing on his head looks very like the fused shadows but i am not one ti make up theorys like that so ignore this statement. Oni Dark Link 20:36, 9 May 2009 (UTC) thats why i said ignore the statement :p Oni Dark Link 22:05, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Human he's super minish. no seriously he is still a minish just big one. i mean what he is doing is going aganest nature so he doesnt really have a race he would still be consider minish. Oni Link 22:12, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Eh, we as in you? Not being lazy, but is it really nessisary?'-- C2' / 22:47, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Not nessisarily, haha. But more seriouly, even the ones who's race is obivously human, and confirmed human by Big N?'-- C2' / 22:56, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Huh? Re-phrase, "When?" a bit, I'm confused :P'''-- C2' / 23:00, September 12, 2009 (UTC) O_- were talking about quotes? haha Then I don't know, don't bother with it.'-- C2' / 23:07, September 12, 2009 (UTC) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...okay. Errrm I remeber it on the official TP website.'-- C2' / 23:20, September 12, 2009 (UTC) i thik he means changing humans to humanoids as a whole Oni Link 23:24, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Wow I was confused. I thought he was talking about Humans in general. Yeah, Humanoid is too robotic, something else, would work.'-- C2' / 23:35, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Swords man Should we mention somewhere that he won the swords men contest yet has never been seen with a sword? Oni Link 15:53, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Minish Cap ending same here Oni Link 16:36, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :O future game prehaps? Oni Link 19:29, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Manga Hey, I found somthing interesting. Do you think Gufuu and Vaati are the same in the Magna? I mean, FSA came after MC and Vaati went good in MC. And they have diffrent names...--Zybera (talk) 15:11, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Gufuu is Vaati's japanese name so the two are the same. As for him becoming good at the end ot the Minish Cap manga, well thats why the manga is non canon.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 22:35, April 13, 2010 (UTC) How is it possible How is it possible, that he could cameo in OoT even though it was made before the game he appears in?--Black Dragon Laguz (talk) 01:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Because people read too much into things. Using that logic, ''anything's possible! --AuronKaizer ' 02:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Wind Mage Perhaps we should seperate the pages into Vaati and Wind Mage Vaati (Vaati's Wrath), like we have with Ganondorf and Ganon.--DrNefarious (talk) 10:43, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :The page Vaati is split up five times already. We definitely don't need any more splits for this page. -'Minish Link 13:18, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::He is always called Vaati, regardless of what title or specific form name may be tacked onto that. The pages are not split to try to differentiate all forms of the character, they are split because each boss battle gets its own page.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:31, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Pronunciation? I just came across the Etymology section of the article and am now very confused. Ever since Four Swords on the ALttP cartridge I've always heard his name to be "VAY-tee", but the etymology section says it's pronounced "VA-tee" like "batty". Personally I find the second pronunciation a little...unbefitting. IDK why. But is that really the intended pronunciation? IceFlame 21:35, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :I always thought it was pronounced "VAH-tee" like "body", which I think sounds a whole lot cooler than "VA-tee"... —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 21:45, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "Loo-surr". --AuronKaizer ' 23:43, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Is "Va-ti" supposed to be "VUH-tee", "VAH-tee", or "VAY-tee"? —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling]] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 01:43, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I think it's how you want to pronounce it, I pronounce his name as Vaati, like how you pronounce the *A* in Batty, besides, *AH* sounds are quite confusing, they can both be pronounced as *A* as in bat and *AW* as in Law. --Vaati the Wind Demon (talk) 02:41, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :::In "aardvark", the double A is pronounced "AH", so I say "VAH-tee". —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 02:55, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :She says "VAH-tee", like I said, but is that official? It seems so. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 21:39, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Pretty much every reasonable sounding pronunciation of made up words like this is equally valid, as far as I know. With no voiced dialogue and not much in the way of creators talking about names, whatever the developers were originally saying to each other can easily be overpowered by any given fan interpretation, so there's often no means of finding one version to consider "official". Even when you hear someone from Nintendo say it, they probably just spoke the first thing they could think of when they saw the written word, and the next Nintendo employee could come up with something different. My own namesake for example has two presumably valid pronunciations, one of which will always sound completely wrong to me simply because I'm used to the other one.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:13, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I agree with the concept of Vaati's name to sound like "batty". That is how is name originated of course, from japanese to english. Some of you may have looked at other wikis, but on another wiki (I can't remember if it was this one or another) it said the literal translation from the japanese word "batty" is Vaati. Therefore I pronounce his name as Vah-tee. happy mask salesman Should it be added that he laughs like the happy mask salesman (I know he does that in the minish cap) cause you have it mentioned that minister potho sounds like the postmanPikmin theories (talk) 15:47, June 8, 2016 (UTC)